


Right Here

by wlw0with0reader



Category: Black Widow (Movie 2020), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:48:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26813881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wlw0with0reader/pseuds/wlw0with0reader
Summary: It's a rainy day and Nat is cuddling with the reader with lots of fluff.
Relationships: Natasha Romanov/Female Reader, Natasha Romanov/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 74





	Right Here

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mel-the-wolf](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=mel-the-wolf).



Natasha slowly removed her boots, placed them by the door, and went straight for a much needed warm shower. She was surprised to see you already up before the sun had risen, but then again, it was like you always knew when she'd be back home. Natasha wraps her arms around you, and you both stand there for some time before you turn around and welcome her with a kiss. 

This sense of peace Natasha felt was only possible through knowing you and your soul. She was able to let go of her guard completely. As the two of you get in the shower, and you take turns placing soap over each other's backs, your eyes see no fresh injuries and for that, you are grateful. You knew your wife's line of work was dangerous, that there were no guarantees of her coming back unscathed. But her love for you, her vulnerability and willingness to be so open with you, were always a guarantee. 

You place your hand over her heart and look up at her and Natasha swears she'd always return to you. Even with the clouds in different shades of gray and the chance of thunder and rain blanketing the skies and the earth, here was home for the both of you. 

* * *

Natasha wrapped her arms around you as you made breakfast. She was glad to be married to a woman who understood that moments like this one, she didn't want to speak with words but through actions. When she was ready to vocalize out loud what had happened in this last mission, you would know. You had a sixth sense when it came to your wife. 

You two took turns feeding one another and settling down to simply relax and hold each other. Then, Natasha carried you with such high regard, you felt as if you were floating. She built a fort around the both of you but made sure to hang one part above the window so the two of you could still look outside. Something you enjoyed especially on rainy days like today where you could hear the rain and see it against the window panes. It reminded you of your childhood with your grandmother. 

Natasha loved seeing the rain because it meant seeing you with such childlike wonder. Your eyes lit up as though it were either your birthday or Christmas. And having you in her arms, cuddled in blankets, with the rain pouring outside, was something she had dreamed of when she was little - to have a home and a family of her own. 

* * *

The two of you stirred up from your slumber, but not so gently, when your six children all came thundering down on the top of you. 

"Mommy's home!"

"That's right, my loves! She is!"

You quickly moved so your children could get closer to Natasha. Natasha was glad for the few hours alone she had with you, and was now ecstatic with having all of you here. 

You excused yourself while you started to prepare lunch and for eight people, it was better to get started now while everyone was distracted instead of when their stomachs were crying out in anger. 

* * *

Natasha's heart felt so full watching all of you sleep in the fort she had made to accommodate everyone inside. She knew she still had nightmares from her time in the Red Room and days where she'd be distant. She knew there'd be times when she would bury herself deep in her work and not let up, until being physically dragged away. But all of this, was worth every struggle she had ever gone through. 

**Author's Note:**

> Commissioned Fic for @mel-the-wolf. I am taking requests.


End file.
